digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Starmon
Starmon L |n2=(Ko:) 스타몬''Digimon Soul Chaser'' Starmon |s1=Starmon (2010 anime) |s2=Starmon X }} Starmon is a Mutant Digimon. Starmon was discovered in a planet analysis software at a space development center. This space warrior dons a star-shaped armor suit, and star-marked gloves and boots. It tattered yellow scarf tells of a Starmon's combat experience. Its eyes burn with a fighting spirit and can convey this to opponents without a word. It can even use this ability to hypnotize its foes. This hot-blooded Digimon idolizes the brave Leomon.Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Attacks *'Meteor Shower'This attack is named "Meteor Stream" in Digimon Digital Card Battle, and on St-26, "Halley's Squall" in Digimon World Data Squad, and retains its original name of "Meteor Squall" in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk, Digimon World Data Squad, and Digimon Battle. (Meteor Squall): Rains down small comets on top of the enemy. *'Hypnotizer' *'Star Seeker' * : Puts the enemy to sleep using a strange radio wave. *'Star Upper': Attacks with an uppercut. *'Ring Laser': Fires a ring shaped laser. *'Mind Scan' *'Cat's Eye Hypnotism': Manipulates the opponent with a piercing glare, causing the opponent to attack themselves. Design Etymologies ;Starmon (スターモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. * . Fiction Digimon Adventure 02 Starmon first appeared as a sheriff of a ghost town in the Digital World. He was a victim of the Digimon Emperor's Dark Ring and locked up in his cell. He later imprisoned Davis Motomiya, Yolei Inoue, Cody Hida, Sora Takenouchi, , , and . After Starmon left, appeared and freed Sora and Yolei so that he could play cards with them. When Starmon found out from Davis and Cody, he went after Deputymon, allowing the two to escape. Starmon found Deputymon and brought him down with his "Meteor Shower" attack before being sent flying into the Control Spire, disguised as a water tower, by . Starmon was freed from the Dark Ring and he and Deputymon played cards with them. Later, a Starmon was among the Digimon seen during the final battle against . Digimon Frontier Some Starmon are at the Fortuneteller Village and the Autumn Leaf Fair during the 's initial visit. A Starmon helped capture in the past. Digimon Data Squad Some Starmon are so seen at Baromon's assembly. Digimon World Data Squad Starmon is one of 's digivolutions. Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Digimon Digital Card Battle The Starmon card is #152 and is a Champion level Rare-type card with 900 HP, needing 40 DP to digivolve into, and worth 10 DP in the DP Slot. Its attacks are: * "Meteor Stream": inflicts 470 damage. * "Hypnotizer": inflicts 370 damage. * "Star Seeker": inflicts 230 damage, or X3 damage against Darkness-type opponent. Its support effect is "If opponent's Specialty is Darkness, opponent;s Support Effect is voided." Digimon World 2 Starmon digivolves from Patamon, and can digivolve further into MetalMamemon, Mamemon, or Digitamamon depending on its DP. Digimon World 3 Starmon is only available as a Blue Champion Card with 11/9. Digimon World DS Starmon digivolves from ToyAgumon, and can digivolve further into SuperStarmon. He can be also found in Sheer Valley after getting the fake Miracle DE from Pandamon (but he's very rare). Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Starmon is #126, and is a Champion-level, Technical-class, Holy-species Digimon with a resistance to the Light element and weakness to the Dark element. Its basic stats are 161 HP, 173 MP, 91 Attack, 91 Defense, 80 Spirit, 80 Speed, and 38 Aptitude. It possesses the Protect 3 and Hard Rock2 traits. It dwells in the Palette Amazon. Starmon digivolves from . and can digivolve to SuperStarmon. In order to digivolve or degenerate to Starmon, your Digimon must be at least level 24, with 115 spirit and 70% friendship. Starmon can DNA digivolve from DotFalcomon and Hagurumon if the base Digimon is at least level 20, with 140 spirit and 60% friendship. Starmon can DNA digivolve to MagnaAngemon with Clockmon, or to Monzaemon with Frigimon or Numemon. Starmon can be hatched from the Holy DigiEgg. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Starmon is #094, and is a Champion-level, Balance-class, Machine-species Digimon with a resistance to the Fire and Earth elements, and a weakness to the Thunder element. It possesses the Paralysis Guard and High Sniper traits. It dwells in the Pixel Desert. When defeated, it can drop the debug plate for SuperStarmon. Starmon digivolves from ToyAgumon and can digivolve into SuperStarmon. In order to digivolve or degenerate into Starmon, your Digimon must be at least level 21 with 75 defense and 50% friendship. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Starmon L can DigiFuse to Meteormon with Gotsumon and MudFrigimon or to Angewomon with Gatomon and Wizardmon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Starmon is a Neutral Data Type, Champion level Digimon and uses 6 memory. It digivolves from Gotsumon, ToyAgumon, Solarmon, and Hagurumon and can digivolve to SuperStarmon, Mamemon, and MetalMamemon. Its special attack is Meteor Shower and its support skill is Justice Union which increases probability of combos occurring and continuing by 10%. In Complete Edition, Starmon can also digivolve to CatchMamemon and Crescemon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Starmon is #107 is a Neutral Data Type, Champion level Digimon and uses 6 memory. It digivolves from Gotsumon, ToyAgumon, Solarmon, and Hagurumon, and can digivolve to SuperStarmon, Mamemon, MetalMamemon, CatchMamemon, and Crescemon. Its special attack is Meteor Shower and its support skill is Justice Union which increases probability of combos occurring and continuing by 10%. Digimon World Championship Starmon digivolves from Gotsumon, Psychemon, ToyAgumon, and Hagurumon and can digivolve to SuperStarmon and Vademon. Digimon Battle Starmon is an obtainable Digimon with 4 STR, 3 DEX, 2 CON, and 1 INT; it may be found at Square World North. It digivolves from Candlemon at level 21 and into SuperStarmon on level 31, and can also digivolve into DarkSuperStarmon by using cards. Digimon Masters Starmon is an obtainable mercenary Digimon. It digivolves into SuperStarmon at LVL 25 and Justimon at LVL 41. Fujinmon can be unlocked as a Burst Mode at LVL 65. Digimon Heroes! Starmon digivolves from Solarmon can digivolve to SuperStarmon and DarkSuperStarmon. Digimon Links Starmon digivolves from Gotsumon, ToyAgumon, Solarmon, and Hagurumon and can digivolve to SuperStarmon, Mamemon, and MetalMamemon. Digimon ReArise Starmon digivolves from one of ToyAgumon or Gotsumon and can digivolve to one of Mamemon or SuperStarmon. Digimon Soul Chaser Starmon digivolves from Starmon (2010 anime) and digivolves to SuperStarmon. Notes and References